Under Your Spell
by India Rose Ghersi
Summary: In an alternate Universe, young Willow Rosenberg is enchanted by a beautiful voice she hears through her window at night. Lured by the music, Willow is drawn under the singer's spell.
1. 1 Angel Of Music

**The song used in this chapter belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber. **

* * *

_Father once spoke of an angel,_

_I used to dream he'd appear_

_Now as I sing I can sense him, _

_And I know he's here_

* * *

The sweet, melodious music was carried away in the wind and as it reached the young redhead's ears, she stopped in her tracks, looking away in the direction of the beautiful voice.

"What is that?" Her friend, a pretty blonde girl asked.

"Ssh!" The red head hissed, throwing a hand up in the air as the beautiful music started again.

_Here in this room, he calls me softly_

_Somewhere inside, hiding_

_Somehow I know he's always with me_

_He, the unseen genius_

"What?" Her friend tried again.

"I don't know." The red head admitted breathlessly. "But it's so beautiful. Do you.. Do you think it'll do it again?"

Her friend didn't answer, and she realised why as she heard the beautiful music returning in the cool night's breeze.

_Angel of music, guide and guardian _

_Grant to me your glory _

_Angel of music, hide no longer _

_Secret and strange angel _

* * *

"It's alright." Her friend said. "But I've heard better."

The red haired girl stared at her friend, open mouthed. "How can you say that? Buffy it's so.."

"Old fashioned?" Her friend offered sarcastically.

The red head crossed her arms, glaring at her friend. "Fine." She said. "If you don't like it, you can go. The door's right there. I, for one, am enjoying the music."

"Fine." Buffy said. As the door slammed behind her friend, leaving her alone, the redhead looked dreamily out the window at the night sky, waiting for the beautiful music to return, drifting along in the breeze.

She waited for a while but the night remained silent. "Oh no." She said sadly, her face falling. "Don't go. Please. It's so beautiful. Keep singing. Please." She waited again, her eyes glistening with hope. But there was nothing. The redhead looked up at the stars. "Who are you, angel of music?" She asked curiously.


	2. 2 Siren Song

**The song used in this chapter belongs to Andrew Lloyd Weber**

* * *

The young red haired girl sat by her window, opening it to allow the cool night breeze inside. She was waiting to see if the beautiful voice she heard but a night ago would return. Looking up at the stars, a smile formed on the girl's lips when she heard the sound of the voice drifting along in the night.

_Daylight, _

_See the dew on the sunflower _

_And a rose that is fading _

_Roses whither away _

_Like the sunflower _

_I yearn to turn my face to the dawn _

_I am waiting for the day…_

* * *

Almost robotically, the redhead abandoned her seat by the open window, walking away, out of her room, down the stairs and out of the house, following that sweet, sad, beautiful voice as it sang.

_Midnight _

_Not a sound from the pavement_

_Has the moon lost her memory? _

_She is smiling alone _

_In the lamplight _

_The withered leaves collect at my feet _

_And the wind begins to moan_

The redhead couldn't help but shake her head. She knew it was part of the song, but still… The wind wasn't moaning. Far from it. It was singing. Beautifully. Like music from the heavens. Angels.

_Memory _

_All alone in the moonlight _

_I can smile at the old days_

_I was beautiful then _

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was _

_Let the memory live again_

* * *

The young girl stopped as she saw the source of the beautiful sounds. Standing alone on the hill was another young girl, close in age to the redhead watching her. Her appearance equally as mesmerizing as her music. Long, flowing blonde hair and beautiful deep blue eyes that glittered alluringly in the moonlight.

Cautiously, the redhead hid behind a tree, hardly daring to look at the beautiful blonde girl as she sung.

_Every streetlamp _

_Seems to beat a fantalistic warning _

_Someone mutters _

_And the streetlamp gutters _

_And soon it will be morning_

* * *

The blonde paused suddenly, realising she was no longer alone. A particularly loud breath had given the redhead away.

"Who's there?" The blonde called defensively out into the night.

The redhead emerged from behind the cover of the trees, revealing herself. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I didn't mean to scare you. It was just so beautiful. I had to find who belonged to the music."

"That would be me." Said the blonde, smiling nervously.

"Who are you?" The redhead asked curiously. "I've never seen you around before."

"I tend to keep to myself." The blonde said. "But I like to sing out here. The night is such a beautiful time of day. I can be outside with no one around, and there's a lovely cool breeze and the stars and the moon…" She laughed nervously. "Oh. I'm Tara by the way. Tara Maclay."

"Willow." The redhead said breathlessly, all but drooling at Tara. "Willow Rosenberg."

"Nice to meet you Willow." Tara smiled, putting Willow at ease somewhat.

"Please." Willow said, her words returning to her. "Don't feel like you have to stop."

"Do you want to sing the rest of it with me?" Tara asked warmly. "Do you know it?"

Willow blushed. "Kind of. CATS right? The musical?"

Tara nodded. "Do you want to sing it?" She asked again.

"Oh, I'm not very good at singing. Not like you. You're. You're beautiful… I think I would probably be an insult. Best to leave that to the ones who can do it well. Like you." Willow clapped her hand over her mouth, embarrassed, before she could say any more.

Now it was Tara's turn to blush. "Thank you. That's alright. Maybe next time."

Willow nodded nervously. "I like to listen." She smiled, taking a seat on the grass.

Tara opened her mouth and her beautiful voice filled the air once again.

_Daylight _

_I must wait for the sunrise _

_I must think of a new life _

_And I mustn't give in _

_When the dawn comes _

_Tonight will be a memory too _

_And a new day will begin_

_Burnt out ends of smoky days _

_The stale cold smell of morning _

_The streetlamp dies, another night is over _

_Another day is dawning _

_Touch me _

_It's so easy to leave me _

_All alone with the memory _

_Of my days in the sun _

_If you touch me _

_You'll understand what happiness is _

_Look _

_A new day has begun_

* * *

Willow couldn't help but start clapping as Tara finished the song and she blushed again. "Thank you."

"You're. You're really, really, really good." Willow complimented her, still in awe of her voice.

"Thank you." Tara said again, then a nervous expression crossed her face.

"Are you alright?" Willow asked worriedly, getting up and approaching the girl. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no." Tara said, shaking her head. "Nothing's wrong. It's just…, I should be going back in now. My Mum. She doesn't like me staying out too late."

Willow's face fell as disappointment set in. "Oh. Ok. Will you come back?"

"Of course. I love singing out here." Tara smiled. "Nice meeting you Willow. I'm sorry."

Willow stood still, watching the beautiful girl as she wandered away in the night, back home. 'I should probably get going too.' She thought to herself. As she trudged back home, Willow's thoughts were still consumed with the beautiful blonde girl with the enchanting voice.


End file.
